Colores entrelazados
by Srta. Honda
Summary: Uno de Slytherin, otro de Gryffindor. Pero, aún así, no tan diferentes. [USUK, Alfred (USA) x Arthur (UK)] Hetalia x Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

-¡Despierta Alfred! ¡No puedes llegar tarde, y más hoy!

Alfred abrió los ojos de repente. Se puso las manos en la cara, y suspiró, cansado.

-Ya voy mamá.-Dijo, cansado. Se levantó resentido, le dolía todo, pero sonrió a pesar de todo. Bajó las escaleras, le pesaba todo, y se sentó en seguida en la silla de su cocina, con el desayuno ya preparado. Cogió una tostada, y se la comió rápidamente. Se levantó de la silla, y le madre le cogió el brazo.

-¿Solo vas a comer eso? Te espera un largo viaje.

-Lo sé mamá.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-Pero tranquila, llevo algo de comida.

-Lo siento, no puedo acompañarte a la estación… Me sigue dando miedo…

-No pasa nada mamá. Puedo ir solo.

-Bueno.-Se acercó a él, y le abrazó.-Pásalo bien este curso ¿vale?

Alfred se despertó en su cama, en los dormitorios de los aposentos de Hogwarts, la gran escuela de hechicería. Y Alfred era parte de los leones de Gryffindor. Se incorporó, y se apartó el pelo de la cara. Había vuelto a soñar con el pasado. Su madre era una muggle, y todavía seguía un poco afectada porque su hijo tenía sangre mágica. Se puso su bufanda, su abrigo, y fue a dar un pequeño paseo por los pasillos por la noche. Le gustaba, nadie le pillaba, le gustaba ser libre.

Y se chocó contra alguien.

Ambos se cayeron en el suelo, y Alfred fue el primero en levantarse.

-¿Estás bien?-Dijo hacia la persona que aún estaba sentada, que no podía distinguirle el rostro. Y le tendió la mano.

-¿Eh?-La otra persona le miró, y Alfred vio quien era. Arthur Kirkland. Un Slytherin. Era bastante famoso, un alumno muy aplicado, aparte de sus grandes habilidades. Tenía la misma edad que Alfred. Y le parecía extraño que "el alumno aplicado" esté paseando a las tantas de la noche por los pasillos oscuros de la escuela.

-¿Kirkland?-Preguntó, extrañado.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡L-Lo mismo digo, estúpido!-Dijo, en un tono arisco. Y se levantó, y le miró por encima del hombro.

-Bueno, yo soy un alumno normalito, pero tú…-Dijo, mientras le miraba de abajo a arriba.

-¡Cállate, sangre sucia!

-¿Perdona?-Frunció el ceño, y se acercó más hacia él.

-¿Qué me vas a hacer, eh?

-_Aguamenti_.-Susurró, furioso. Y de la punta de su varita, un chorro de agua golpeó a Arthur. Arthur alzó su varita, con una sonrisa siniestra.

-¿Esas tenemos, eh? _Caeca Temporalis.-_Arthur se volvió invisible, y Alfred apretó los dientes furioso, asumiendo su derrota contra uno de las serpientes.

Y recibió una petada en la espalda, y cayó al suelo.

-Así aprenderás.-Susurró la voz de Arthur en su oído. Y dicho esto, todo se sumió en un profundo y siniestro silencio. Al cabo de un rato, se levantó del suelo, y se fue a su habitación, en silencio.

-¡Despierta Alfred!-Le gritó su compañero que dormía a su lado.-¡Toca cuidado de las criaturas mágicas!

-Tranquilo.-Y se rió.

-Es que bueno, es la primera asignatura y no me apetece llegar tarde…

-Tranquilo, que este es nuestro quinto año, todos nos conocen.

-Ya, pero… Bueno, ¡tú date prisa!

-¡Que sí!-Dijo mientras se levantaba y se ponía el abrigo y la bufanda. Y dicho esto, se pusieron en marcha hacia la clase.

Se internaron en el bosque y llegaron de los primeros. Y Arthur también estaba.

-No.-Susurró Alfred.

-¿Qué pasa?-Dijo su compañero. Alfred le hizo un gesto para que hablara más bajo.

-Nos toca con Kirkland.-Susurró, mirando hacia el suelo.

-Vaya…

-¡Chicos, agrúpense!-Dijo el profesor. Todos los estudiantes se juntaron, en grupos.-Hoy vamos a hacer algo nuevo… ¡Vamos a montar sobre un dragón!

Todos los estudiantes se alarmaron, y dieron un paso hacia atrás. Menos Alfred.

-¿Es que tenéis miedo?-Dijo, mientras se ría.

-Este Alfred… No conoces el miedo.-Dijo el profesor con una sonrisa.-Muy bien ¿quieres ser el primero?

-Viendo las circunstancias…-Dijo mirando a los lados.

-¡ESPERA!-Alguien dio un paso hacia adelante. Y era Arthur.-Yo también.

-Vaya, tenemos dos valientes.-Dijo el profesor con una sonrisa.-¿Quién quiere ser el primero?

-¡Yo!-Dijeron ambos a la vez.

-Bueno, eso se puede solucionar, podéis montar a la vez.

Ambos se miraron, y Alfred miró al profesor.

-Acepto el desafío.

-Me parece descabellado, pero… Acepto también.

-Bueno, pues chicos, seguidme.-El profesor los guió a ellos dos, que iban delante del grupo, y los estudiantes detrás de ellos. Se internaron en el corazón del bosque. Y ahí había un enorme dragón dorado, dormido, con cadenas en las cuatro patas y en su largo cuello.

-Es gigante…-Dijeron algunos.

-¿Saldrán vivos?-Dijeron otros.

-Bien chicos, observar a vuestra montura.-Dijo el profesor con orgullo.-Tiene dos sillas puestas. Uno se tiene que sentar adelante. ¿Quién quiere?

-¡Yo!-Dijo en seguida Alfred. Le encantaban las aventuras.

-Muy bien, escucha con atención Alfred F. Jones.-Cuando el profesor les llamaba por el nombre completo, es que era importante.-Tiene que coger las riendas que están directamente enganchadas en la boca del dragón. Diríjalo como un caballo, NUNCA, tires hacia arriba, sino, hará un giro de 360º C, y os caeréis. En el camino de ida conducirás tú, y luego Arthur Kirkland. Para pararlo, solo tiene que pronunciar "Arotemus Dragón" Y en seguida aterrizará. Una cosa; no le pongas nervioso, sino, reusará de tus ordenes. ¿Alguna duda?

-¡No!-Dijo Alfred con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien pues… Subir al dragón.

Alfred fue corriendo hacia el dragón, y se subió a silla. Estaba situada en el final del cuello, que era la del piloto, y la otra un poco hacia detrás. Cogió hacia las riendas con fuerza, con una sonrisa, Mas tarde, Arthur se sentó en la silla de detrás.

-Por cierto Arthur…-Y se rió por lo bajo el profesor.-Tienes que agarrar la cadera de Alfred.

-¡ME NIEGO!-Gritó Arthur por encima de las risas y burlas de los compañeros

-Bueno…-Y continuó riéndose el profesor.-Para despertarlo o hacer que despegue, solo tenéis que decir…-Y se alejó a una distancia prudente.-"Araserus Dragón"

El dragón abrió los ojos de par en par, y elevó su cuello rápidamente, mientras Alfred tenía los ojos brillantes, mientras que Arthur, le cogía la cadera, y simplemente miraba, sin mostrar ningún sentimiento en su rostro. El profesor elevó la varita y…

Las cadenas se abrieron.

El dragón rugió, y alzó sus enormes alas, y se elevó del suelo con elegancia. Todos los estudiantes se quedaron impresionados por aquella escena, y Alfred gritaba de alegría.

-¡SIIII~!-Gritaba, ya volando encima de la escuela.

-¡Idiota!¡Concéntrate, no quiero tener un accidente!

-Tranquilo Kirkland, lo tengo todo bajo control.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-P-Por cierto, llámame Arthur.

-¡Lo sabía, te caigo bien!

-¡E-E-Es simplemente porque no quiero que digas mi bello apellido, nada más!

-Ya, claro…-Susurró, mientras giraba el dragón hacia la derecha.

Pasó media hora, y Arthur empezó a ponerse nervioso.

-¡Idiota!¡Te estás alejando demasiado!¡Aterriza ya, y volvamos!

-¿Tienes miedo?-Preguntó, y acto seguido se rió.

-¡Claro que no!¡Yo soy prudente, no como tú, irresponsable!

-¿Perdona? Adivina a quien vi ayer por la noche.

-¡CÁLLATE!

-¡Haré lo que quiera!¡Ahora soy el piloto!

-¡NO!-Se puso encima de él, y Alfred movió las riendas hacia arriba sin querer.-¡Dame las riendas!

-¡No quiero!

Y cuando ambos se dieron cuenta, el dragón empezaba a dar un giro de 360ºG, y ambos empezaron a gritar.

-¡AROTEMUS DRAGÓN!¡AROTEMUS DRAGÓN!-Pero era demasiado tarde. El dragón se puso al revés, y ambos cayeron hacia el lago, mientras el dragón seguía volando libremente.

Y de repente "PLAS" se cayeron ambos en el agua. Alfred nadó hacia la superficie, en busca de Arthur.

-¿Arthur?¿¡Arthur?!¡ARTHUR?!-gritó, y vio como su amigo, desmayado, iba descenciendo en el agua.-¡ARTHUR!

Arthur se despertó de repente, tosiendo y escupiendo agua. No tenía ni la bufanda, ni el abrigo ni la camiseta puestas. Miró una mirada asesina a Alfred, que estaba sentado en frente suya, también sin camiseta y bufanda.

-¿Dónde está mi ropa?-Dijo en un tono arisco.

-Hey, tranquilo. Está secando, no quiero que te enfermes, ya es bastante estar aquí contigo.

Arthur no dijo nada, y se acordó del dragón dorado.

-¿¡Y el dragón?!

-Pues por ahí perdido.

-¿QUÉ?-Se inclinó hacia adelante, con los ojos abiertos.-¡Hay que encontrarlo!¡Sería horrible perderlo, nos podrían expulsar!

-"¿Nos?"¿Realmente te preocupas por mí? Tú lo que quieres es quedar bien. Además, ¡yo soy el HERO!

-¿Perdona?¿Quién perdió ayer?

-¿Quién te acaba de sacar el lago, y salvarte?-Dijo entrecerrando los ojos.-Si quieres, puedes ir por ese maldito dragón, pero yo prefiero salir vivo, y que me echen si quieren de esta escuela, la magia hasta ahora no me ha dado trabajo, y no me ha afectado en mi vida "muggle". Haz lo que quieras, aunque claro, tú tiene algo llamado "honor" ¿no?

Arthur bajó la mirada, y apretó los labios. Cerró los ojos, acordándose de la palabra "honor" algo que no podía faltar en el. Más que nada, porque llevar el apellido "Kirkland" se requería esa palabra. Sus manos se movían de una forma nerviosa, y Alfred lo notó.

Arthur no lo soportó más, y se empezó a llorar. Al principio solo eran un par de lágrimas, que las ocultó tapándose la cara con sus manos, pero luego empezó a sollozar, hasta el punto de ocultar su cara en sus rodillas.

-¡Arthur…!-Alfred se levantó de su sitio, no sabía si poner su mano en su hombro o no, y dejó su mano quieta.-¡Lo siento, de verdad, no quería hacerte llorar!

-¡E-E-Estúpido!-Dijo entre sus sollozos.

-Venga, no llores…-Y le abrazó, apoyando su cabeza encima de la suya, con una sonrisa.-Con los bellos ojos que tienes~

-¿E-Eh?-Dejó de sollozar, pero no se movió de esa posición. Así pasaron un buen rato, hasta que Arthur rompió el silencio.

-Gracias.-Dijo solamente.-Gracias por soportarme.

-Realmente es tu apellido.-Dijo Alfred, con una sonrisa.-Me pasé de la raya. Si quieres apoyo, aquí me tienes.

-Pensé que me odiabas.

-Ya, pero… Eres bueno, en el fondo.-Y le acarició la barbilla.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí, todos nos critican, sin conocernos, solo viendo nuestra máscara, pero debajo de esa máscara, somos otros.-Levantó la cabeza, y apoyó su barbilla en su cabeza, y miró al horizonte.-Estamos a dos días caminando a pie, de Hogwarts, pero si vamos a por el dragón…Tardaremos mucho más.

-Por favor.-Susurró.-Vayamos a por el dragón. Si se enteran que lo hemos perdido… Me caerá un paquete…

-Tranquilo.-Dijo en el mismo tono que él.-Lo encontraremos.

-Gracias.-Se movió, y miró cara a cara a los ojos azules claros de Alfred con sus ojos verdes brillantes.

-Dime una cosa, ¿no tenías una hermana llamada Alice?

-Si, ¿por?

-Es que… Sois iguales.

-¿Y Annie no era tú hermana? Sois como una versión en diferentes géneros.

-Si.-Y se rió.-Que casualidad~

Las puntas de sus narices se tocaban, y Arthur se puso un poco rojo.

-¿Por qué estás rojo?-Preguntó Alfred.

-No…lo sé.-Dijo en bajo. Y Alfred entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Cual es tu _Expecto Patronum_?

-Pues… Es un águila.

-¡Hala! ¡Como yo!

-¿De verdad?-Y sonrió, aún un poco rojo.

-Dice una leyenda que me contó un dia mi hermana, que las personas que tienen el mismo Patronus, son almas gemelas y a la vez dos polos distintos, y se atraen.

-Pero eso seguro que es una leyenda urbana…

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?-Le acarició el pelo, y Arthur se puso más nervioso, y más rojo, no sabía que tramaba Alfred llevándolo a esa conversación, y se quedó quieto.-Porque, a veces, las cosas no son las que parecen.

Hubo un largo silencio, y Alfred se adelantó.

Y le besó.

Arthur apretó los puños que estaban apoyados en el suelo, y abrió los ojos como platos, quiso gritar "¿QUÉ?" pero no pudo, ya que sus labios estaban fusionados a los de Alfred. Mientras que Alfred, le acariciaba el pelo con cariño y dulzura.

Y entonces Arthur se puso muy nervioso, y dio por finalizado el beso.

-¿¡QUÉ-É HACES?!-Gritó, muy rojo, con las manos en el pecho.-¿¡E-ES ACASO ME AMAS?!

-Hey, tranquilo.-Dijo Alfred con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.-Te ha gustado, admítelo.

-¡P-PERO…!

-Respóndeme: Te ha gustado ¿verdad?-Volvió a acercar su cara a la suya, y la mirada perdida y un poco inocente verde de Arthur vio la azul y segura de Alfred.-¿Por qué no me respondes?

-Porque he perdido en la confianza en mí mismo… Todo, mi orgullo, la seguridad en mi mismo, mi fría y calculadora mente.

-Pero… No has perdido el orgullo del todo. Solo las personas que no te importan pensarán eso de ti, pero eso no debería de importante.

-No sé qué decir…-Miró al suelo, vacilante. Y hubo un tenso silencio.

-Bueno, la ropa ya habrá secado.-Dijo Alfred, intentado cortar aquel tenso silencio, pero Arthur no se movió. Alfred se dio la vuelta para coger la camiseta, su abrigo y su bufanda que colgaba su árbol, justo en su momento…

-¡_EVERTE STATUM_!_-_Gritó Arthur con furia, Alfred se dio la vuelta rápidamente, pensando que era para él. Este hechizo empujaba al oponente en un duelo, y le hacía perder el equilibrio. Pero no era él.

Era un lobo.

Las garras del lobo golpearon a Alfred, haciendo que se le caiga la varita muy lejos, entre la maleza.

-¡_Accio, varita_!-Gritó apresuradamente, y la varita voló hacia su mano.-¡Arthur, salgamos de aquí!

-¿¡Cómo?!-El lobo le enseñaba los dientes, estaba muy furioso como le había empujado.

-¡Tú confía en mí, en serio!-Arthur empezó a sudar, estaba nervioso, y no sabía que hacer, solo había una oportunidad, o si no, ese lobo le mataría. Salió corriendo, y se puso al lado de Alfred, entonces él le agarró con un brazo, y con el otro elevó la varita.

-¡_Ascendio_!-Ambos salieron "volando" lejos de aquel lugar, en dirección contraria hacia Hogwarts, hacia el dragón dorado. Tras unos segundos, cayeron en el suelo, lejos del lobo, pero aún muy lejos del dragón. Arthur tenía en una mano el abrigo, la camiseta y la bufanda, y se los puso.

-Ya está.-Dijo mientras se ajustaba la bufanda.

Y de repente, Arthur le dio la mano a Alfred, y ambos sonrieron.


	2. Chapter 2

Los días pasaron, y todavía no encontraban el dragón dorado, ambos sentían algo por el otro desde que Alfred le besó, pero no habían vuelto a hablar de ello. Y un dia, por la tarde, mientras descansaban, Alfred sintió un poco de curiosidad.

-Oye Arthur. Aún no me has respondido por lo del… beso.-Estaba sentado a su lado, y se había puesto en frente suya, con una sonrisa.

-Idiota…-Susurró.-¿Es que tengo que decirlo? P-Pues… Sí, me gustó ¿qué pasa?-Alfred se acercó más todavía a él, y Arthur se puso muy rojo.-Pervertido.-Pero por mucho que lo insultara, Alfred seguía ahí, con una sonrisa.

-¿De verdad me quieres?-Susurró.

-Yo… er…-Iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento, se oyó un rugido. De un dragón.

-¡EL DRAGÓN!-Gritaron a la vez, mirándose, y luego miraron al horizonte, se levantaron en seguida, cogieron las varitas y fueron corriendo siguiendo los rugidos. La vegetación era espesa, y les costó abrirse paso, hasta que Arthur se hartó, apartó a Alfred, y alzó su varita.

-_Bombarda máxima_.-Dijo con frialdad, y la vegetación que estaba en frente suya, explotó, y pudieron salir por fin. Y observaron, paralizados, como…

Un hombre atacaba al dragón.

Un hombre encapuchado, con la varita en su mano, neutralizaba el dragón dorado, mientras este le lanzaba llamaradas, y rugía con fuerza y furia. Sus alas estaban destrozadas, se notaba que no podía volar, pero aún conversaba las garras.

Alfred no soportó ver como aquel hombre rastreo hacía daño de esa forma al dragón, y en seguida salió corriendo y le embistió. Alfred y el hombre cayeron en el suelo, y el hombre se enfadó.

-¿QUÉ HACES?-Le gritó el nombre.-_Tragababosas.-_Le dijo, y en ese momento, Alfred se puso la mano en la boca, se dio la vuelta completamente verde, y vomitó una babosa. Y otra. Y otra.

-¡Alfred…! ¡Estúpido!-Aquel hechizo hacía que el oponente vomitara babosas durante un buen rato, y Arthur se enfadó, y de verdad.-¡_Lacarnum Inflamarae_!-Salieron llamas de la varita de Arthur, mientras el gritaba furioso, estas llamas hicieron que la otra persona retrocediera a una prudente distancia.-¿¡Qué haces con el dragón?!

-¿Por qué debería decírtelo? ¿Es que… acaso es tuyo?

-¡Que me lo digas!-Gritó, fuera de sí, con una enorme furia.-¡YA!

-¿Y si, te llevas el dragón, y no morís tú y tu amigo escupe babosas "heroico"?

Arthur apretó los dientes, no podía luchar contra él, parecía más fuerte y mayor que él.

-Trato hecho.-Y bajó la varita, pero no paró de mirarlo fríamente.

El extraño señor se fue, y Arthur hacía lo posible por quitarle hechizo de las babosas de encima a Alfred que no paraba de vomitarlas, pero no podía hacer nada. Pasó el rato con él, intenado calmarle mientras vomitaba, hasta que por fin…

-E-Esta ya era la última.-Dijo entre jadeos.-P-Por fin…

-¿Estás mejor?-Le preguntó, por una vez amablemente en su vida a Alfred.

-S-Si… G-Gracias…-Y se levantó, vacilante.-V-Vayámonos de una vez…

El dragón descansaba tranquilo en el suelo, Arthur le había curado las alas, y el noble dragón se había quedado con ellos de recompensa por haberle curado. Arthur fue el primero en montarse, esta vez él era el piloto, y Alfred se sentó en el asiento de atrás, y rodeó su cadera con ambos brazos. Arthur se puso un poco rojo.

-Araserus Dragón.-Dijo Arthur. El dragón abrió los ojos como platos, abrió sus majestuosas alas doradas, que brillaban de un color y plateado por la luz de la luna, y se elevó del suelo con suma elegancia.

-¿No son impresionantes los dragones?-Comentó Alfred, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. Arthur sonrió, y giró el dragón ligeramente hacia la derecha.

-Habrá que aprovechar, a lo mejor ni volvemos a Hogwarts.-Susurró.

Alfred se extrañó por las palabras de su compañero, y su rostro cambió a una mirada seria.

-¿De verdad, te importa, la magia, hasta el punto, de que yo cargue con toda la culpa, para que puedas continuar?

-¿Qué?¡No!¡La magia es un complemente de mi vida!-Y miró hacia abajo, algo triste.-Y también es algo importante…

-Dime la verdad Arthur ¿Dependes totalmente de tu matrícula?

-Bueno…-Miró indeciso al horizonte, donde se ya se podía ver la escuela como un pequeño puntito.-Mi familia, simplemente me odiaría, todos somos perfectos en mi familia, TODOS. O deberíamos…

-Yo no dependo de la magia, si quieres, digo que fui yo.

-No tienes porque, sería injusto.

-¿No querías honor?

-¡Eso no es honor!-Gritó Arthur, girando por un momento hacia Alfred, y volvió a mirar hacia frente.

-Ambos ganamos honor; Tú, sigues en Hogwarts, yo, me voy a mi casa, y cuido de mi madre. Ella tiene miedo de esto ¿sabes? Mataron a mi padre unos mortífagos, por ser simplemente mi padre.-Y cerró los ojos.-Mi madre lo vio todo, junto a mí, y mi hermana. Doy gracias que todavía me deja ir a esta escuela.-Apretó los ojos con fuerza, con rabia.

-Vaya, no lo sabía…-Susurró, apenado. Alfred abrió los ojos, y se dio cuenta que había metido la pata.

-No te lo tendría haber dicho.-Dijo, dando por acabada y zanjada la conversación.-Por cierto, antes no me dijiste lo de tus sentimientos.

-¿Eh?¡Ah, claro!-Y de repente, se puso rojo.-P-P-P-Pues…-No pensaba con claridad, como si una espesa nube haya conquistado su fría mente.-Verás, yo… N-N-Nunca me había pasado esto ¿s-sabes? Y-Y-Y no sé qué decir, s-simplemente.

-Oye, si por un casual me expulsan de aquí. ¿Por dónde vives?

-Londres.-Y volvió poco a poco recuperando la compostura.

-¡Hala, como yo!-Volvió a apoyar su cabeza en su hombro, cada vez la escuela estaba más cerca de ellos, y a lo mejor era el final para Alfred.-Si quieres, te doy mi número o algo, para mantener el contacto.-Susurró, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo.

-Ah, claro…

Ya quedaba menos, quedaban unos minutos para que por fin el dragón pueda aterrizar en el bosque, y poner punto final a la experiencia. Por una parte, ambos se alegraban se seguir vivos y volver "sanos" y salvos, mientras que por otra parte, querían dar la vuelta, y huir de aquel lugar sobre los lomos del dragón dorado.

Y entonces, Alfred puso su mano en su barbilla, le giró la cara, y le besó. Todos los músculos de Arthur se pusieron tensos, y se quedó totalmente quieto. Pero momentos después, sus músculos, cada uno de ellos, se relajaron, y respiró profundamente por la nariz, mientras Alfred le seguía besando.

Tras aquel largo beso, ya estaban prácticamente al lado de la escuela, y el dragón rugió victorioso, y soltando una gran llamarada que iluminó parte de la escuela con la luz roja intenso entre la negra oscuridad de la noche.

Los alumnos y alumnas de la escuela de magia se levantaron de sus camas, y fueron hacia las ventanas, y vieron tras ellas a Alfred y Arthur montando el maravilloso dragón dorado. Hacía días que estaban perdidos, y los daban ya hasta por muertos.

-¡Arotemus Dragón!-Ordenó con la firmeza de siempre Arthur, y a Alfred se le encogió el corazón, ahora el de siempre, por lo tanto, se acabó lo de hablar en público.

Aunque no le quedaba mucho tiempo en la escuela.

El dragón aterrizó sin problemas, y se tumbó, cansado en el suelo, y suspiró cansado. Y en ese momento, aparecieron dos chicas corriendo a la vez, una de Gryffindor, otra de Slytherin. La de Gryffindor tenía el pelo corto rubio, los ojos claros y azules. La otra chica era un poco más bajita que la otra, tenía dos coletas largas rubias, y sus ojos eran de un color esmeralda.

-¡Alfred!-Dijo la chica de Gryffindor, y se subió sobre el dragón para abrazarle.

-¡Arthur!-La otra chica esperó a que Arthur se bajara el dragón, y entonces le abrazó.

-¡Idiota! ¡Pensaba que estabas muerto!

-T-Tranquila Annie…-Dijo Alfred, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda para calmarla.

En efecto, aquellas chicas eran sus hermanas.

-¿Dónde estabas? ¿Estás bien?-Preguntó con calma Alice.

-Tranquila, estoy bien.

-Bueno, bueno ¿qué tenemos aquí?

Todos se giraron, y ante ellos estaban las tres personas más importantes de la escuela: En el medio, el director, que no tenía cara de estar contento. A su derecha estaba el profesor de la asignatura de cuidado de las criaturas mágicas, él mismo había traído el dragón desde Hungría, y estaba muy contento por tenerlo de vuelta, aunque, estaba enfadado al ver que casi pierden su preciado dragón. Y a la izquierda del director estaba la profesora de Defensa de las artes Oscuras, una señora siniestra, fría, y que de vez en cuando, severa y malvada.

-¡Director!-Dijeron los dos a la vez.

-Veo que estáis vivos chicos.-Y observó con atención a la enorme criatura.-Y la dragona.

-Espera…-Dijo Alfred, entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿…Dragona?-Preguntó Arthur, también sorprendido por la noticia.

-Sí, ¿es que no os lo habían contado?

-Pues no…-Dijo Alfred.

-Bueno, ya hablaremos de eso luego. Ahora, a mi despacho.-Alfred y Arthur bajaron la cabeza, como si fueran animales dóciles, y dijeron al unísono.

-Sí.

Una vez tras dejar atrás a la dragona, a sus hermanas, y a los dos profesores, los dos alumnos, Arthur Kirkland y Alfred F. Jones, se metieron en el despacho del director.

-Bueno.-El director les daba espalda, estaba mirando atentamente a su enorme reloj.-Habéis perdido una dragona que valía millones de galeones, desaparecéis, la encontráis y volvéis en plan "Somos los héroes."-Y se giró, y miró atentamente a Alfred.-¿Me equivoco?

-¡Señor directo, todo fue culpa mía! ¡Yo era el piloto, y perdí el control, Arthur no hizo nada!

-A mi no me importa quien tuvo la culpa, los dos podías haberos matado, y la dragona haberse perdido.

-En realidad, la dragona podría haber muerto si no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo.-Intervino Arthur, levantando su mirada fría y calculadora de siempre.-Un hombre la estaba matando, o cazando, o secuestrando, quien sabe. Pero lo que se, es que si Alfred y yo no hubiéramos ido a buscarla, ahora estaríamos caminando hacia la escuela, y la dragona estaría muerta.

El despacho se quedó en silencio, el director observaba atentamente a Arthur, y sonrió.

-Increíble Kirkland, como siempre.-Arthur sonrió ligeramente, y miró a Alfred.

-Pero también gracias a él.

-Bueno.-Dijo el director.-Viendo lo visto, ambos os quedaréis. Y ahora, volved a vuestros cuartos.

Los dos se levantaron en seguida, a la vez, y salieron del despacho a paso ligero. Caminaron por los pasillos oscuros, y Alfred le cogió la mano a Arthur, y lo llevó a un lugar donde nadie pasaba, donde nadie les podría ni ver y oír.

-Arthur, lo has conseguido.-Susurró, con una sonrisa.

-"Hemos"-Corrigió.-Si no me hubieras sacado del Lago, estaría muerto.

-Dime una cosa… ¿Realmente, quieres algo conmigo?

-¿Eh? Bueno, sería difícil… Bueno, podemos hacer que no ha pasado nada entre nosotros, y luego no sé ¿vernos aquí algunas noches? Pero por favor, que nadie se entere…

-Tranquilo.-Y le abrazó.-Haremos lo mejor que podamos.

Volvieron a sus habitaciones, sin decirse nada.

A la mañana siguiente, muchas personas fueron a preguntar miles de preguntas a los dos supervivientes.

-¿¡Qué comisteis?!-Preguntaban sin cesar.

-¿¡Cómo encontrasteis a la dragona?!

Ambos no contestaron mucho, no estaban de humor, tenían sueño, y ayer casi les expulsan. Tras acabar de desayunar, tocaba clase de cuidado de las criaturas mágicas.

Si, había pasado una semana justa, y se había vuelto a repetir el horario.

Todos los alumnos estaban ya en el bosque, preparados, miraban de reojo a Alfred y a Arthur, cuando apareció el profesor, y cogió los brazos de Arthur y de Alfred.

-¡Chicos! ¡Tenéis que venir!-Les dijo apresuradamente el profesor. Se miraron vacilantes, y le siguieron, sin saber exactamente lo que pasaba. Los guió, hasta donde la dragona descansaba, dormida en un profundo sueño.-Ya no me hace caso, ya no soy su dueño.

-¿¡EH?!-Dijo Alfred, confuso.

-¿Y quién lo es…? No me digas que nosotros…

-Esta dragona, es especial, no es como los otros, que son asesinos, desleales, es valiente, inteligente, leal. Y ahora quiere agradeceros esto, así que… ¿Cómo queréis llamarla?

Alfred y Arthur se miraron, preguntándose quién de los dos debería ponerle el nombre.

-Hazlo tú anda, tú le curaste.-Dijo Alfred, mirando otra vez a la dragona, que descansaba.

-Sí, tiene razón.-Recordó que tenía que ser cuidadoso, tenía que comportarse con Alfred como si nada hubiera pasado entre los dos.-Pero tú también me ayudaste… Dime ¿Por qué letra debería empezar el nombre?

-Hump… ¿Por la 'E'? Ni idea.

-Pues podría ser… ¿Eiyú?

-¿Eiyú?-Se preguntaron todos.

-Es raro el nombre, pero de narices.-Respondió Alfred.

-¿Y cuál sino, eh?-Le dijo Arthur en un tono arisco.

-Pues a mí me gusta.-Dijo el profesor con una sonrisa.

-Yo no lo he negado.-Dijo Alfred con una media sonrisa.

-Muy bien, pues adelantaros, poned vuestras manos en su hocico…

Los dos se adelantaron, seguros de sí mismos, y colocaron la palma de sus manos en el hocico de la enorme bestia.

-Llamadle, vamos.-Les animó, con los brazos cruzados.

-¿E-Eiyú?-Dijo Alfred, un poco vacilante. Pero la dragona no se despertó.

-Deberíamos decirlo a la vez…-Susurró Arthur.

-Me parece buena idea.-Susurró.-Venga, a la 3…-Y miraron fijamente los ojos cerrados de la dragona.-1,2 y… ¡3!

-¡EIYÚ!-Gritaron a la vez, pero la dragona no pareció moverse.

-¡Otra vez!-Dijo en alto Alfred.-1,2 y…¡3!

-¡EIYÚ!-Gritaron todavía más alto, pero la dragona no hizo nada.-¡EIYÚ!-le volvieron a gritar, con más fuerza que antes, y los parpados de la dragona se empezaron a mover.-¡EIYÚ!-Volvieron a gritar más fuerte. Y por fin, la dragona abrió los ojos, y al ver a sus dueños, "sonrió", los dos chicos se apartaron, ya que la dragona había elevado su largo cuello hacia arriba, y rugió.

-¡Subid sobre ella, rápido! ¡Tenéis que hacerlo rápido!-Les apresuró el maestro, los dos se miraron, y Alfred salió corriendo hacia el asiento del piloto, se sentó y cogió las riendas con un brillo en los ojos.

-¡Eh! ¿Por qué tú de piloto?-Se quejó Arthur.

-¡Calla y sube!-Le cogió del brazo, y le subió sobre la dragona de un salto, Arthur rodeó su cadera con sus brazos, ligeramente rojo, Alfred dio la orden de despegar, y la dragona desplegó las alas, rugió, y despegó con facilidad.

Alfred controló con una gran facilidad y naturalidad la dragona, con una sonrisa.

-Vaya nombre que le hemos puesto… ¿No crees?

-Sí, un poco… original.-Dijo Arthur entrecerrando los ojos.

-Te recuerdo que no estamos en la escuela, puedes tratarme bien.-Y se rió.-Y puedo hacer esto.-Se giró un poco más, y le besó en la boca. A Arthur le pilló por sorpresa, así que se dejó llevar mientras se agarraba con más fuerza a su cadera.

-Te quiero, idiota.


End file.
